Never Again
by Little Glass Heart
Summary: Set when Arthur and Gwen are Married and are King and Queen. Gwen goes into the battle when Arthur tells her not too. Not as bad as the summary i don't think plz R


In an interview Angel Coulby said that when Gwen and Arthur married she would like to be a fighting Queen rather than sitting around so I thought hey how would Arthur feel about this and would she agree with his decision and what would be the consequences.

Hope I do ok at this and that you like it

R&R (Really makes me happy)

Huggins,

Little Glass Heart

Arthur wished Guinevere was the type of Queen who liked to stay away from the battlefield but no just to make him worry she had insisted she help so to keep her out of harms way he had placed her at the edge of the battlefield were it was very unlikely that she would be in danger, just the way he liked it.

Guinevere wished that Arthur would let her fight properly; she knew he worried about her and didn't want her to be placed in danger but she wanted to help in the fight so that's why she had managed to get into the main part of the fighting. She knew Arthur would probably be angry about her sneaking into the battle but at that moment she didn't care. She managed to help keep the enemy men at bay for a while before she began to feel weak. She had been fighting for hours and had received a gash halfway across her waist which throbbed everytime she lifted her sword. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep this up.

Arthur had been fighting for hours and his body was aching but he had to continue as if Camelot lost this battle then they would lose the war. Turning for a moment he saw something that made his heart stop, several meters away from him lay Guinevere who had somehow got herself into the centre of the battle and was struggling against a man almost twice her size. Diving in her direction Arthur flew in front of her and deflected a blow which, had he not stopped it, would have caused a fatal blow to her neck.

Guinevere couldn't fight anymore, he side hurt so much and the man was just too strong. As he prepared for what she knew would be a fatal blow, she thought about how Arthur would feel when he found her, dead. She knew he would blame himself for letting her stand at the battle and then blame himself for making sure she had stayed were he had put her. That's when she realised that she should have been dead and opening her eyes, Arthur stood in front of her, fighting and then he sword slashed the mans neck and he fell to the floor. She couldn't think properly and black spots appeared in her vision. She began to stumble backwards before Arthur caught her and he began to speak but his voice sounded strange, she could barley understand him. As she looked into his eyes all she could see was fear and worry then everything went black.

As Guinevere fainted he caught her and gently cradled her face in his hands calling her name but she didn't wake. Looking around him, Camelot's Army seemed to be winning. Gently lifting her into his arms he ran towards the tents placed behind the Army. Once there he began to tenderly examine the wound at her waist. Cleaning it out and then dressing it he then began to check her for other injures but apart from cuts and bruises she appeared to have no more wounds.

As she woke the first thing she saw was Arthurs blue eyes, full of love and concern.

"I tell you to stay out of the main battle for a reason" he murmured

"I'm sorry, so sorry" she whispered "I just wanted to help" she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks and as her sobs grew worse her body began to shake.

Arthur leaned down and swept her, up cradling her against his chest as her sobs grew louder, he held her tighter, rocking her back and forth. In the future Guinevere would be nowhere near a battle because he wouldn't let her. He had come so close to losing her today. He loved her to much to make sure this never happened again.

"I love you" he whispered "more than anything"

Smiling she murmured "I love you more"

Smiling Arthur leaned down and gently kissed her.


End file.
